Radioactive Uber Clan
The so-called Radioactive Uber Clan is a self-proclaimed clan of "heroes" out to purge the world of "demons, terrorists, and criminals." Their leader is Popeye the Sailor, who either formed the clan before or after assaulting and arresting a random Chinese man. The group is known for attacking and assaulting anyone deemed to be a one of the "demons, terrorists, or criminals" listed above, regardless of the facts. Reports also indicate a disproportionate amount of their targets happen to be minority groups. They are also the ones who instigated the very-awkward-to-talk-about Crashocalypse War, which they lost handily thanks to the efforts of many resistance groups, but namely, the United Resistance Forces lead (practically in name only, however) by a man named Mike, their main target for the years preceding the war. History The Radioactive Uber Clan was founded and is still being lead by Popeye the Sailor either before or after he assaulted a random Chinese man he called Mr. Jap. After the event known as "Bloody Sunday," "Mr. Jap" was captured and imprisoned and Popeye went through with making the klan a bigger thing than it needed to be. After imprisoning the poor man, Popeye recruited more members into the klan. He and the new recruits busted into an old shack and murdered a hobo who they claimed was the "Blood King" who was evil and demon demon diggity doo. They took over the shack and made it into their crappy ass base. Albert complained to Popeye about a rapper named "Tupac Shakur" and claimed he was evil. Popeye then concluded that Tupac was trying to kill off the "Neo-Jewish" population of "Blue Canada" or something. Any normal person would have gone "What the fuck are you talking about you loons!?" Afterwards they busted into a theatre and shot Tupac (as well as a couple other people) in it, killing him. Mike The Radioactive Uber Clan began harrassing a man named Mike and his followers after a scuffle involving Fat Albert and his hatred for Bern. His persistence on bashing her, his blatant homophobia/transphobia, as well as his disturbing comments about raping Bern's sister lead to him getting kicked out. Fat Albert went to whine to Popeye about being kicked out, and so the RUC began going after Mike and co. However, their attack failed; they were practically manhandled without any effort. Due to this, one can presume the universe punished the RUC afterwards by having their semi-competency at murdering people take a dive. This means that, after failing to kill someone for the first time, they've had a difficult time dealing the kind of harm they have before their failed attempt to kill Mike. Rise and Fall, the Crashocalypse War See Crashocalypse War for more info. Members 90% of the members seem to be based on cartoon characters. They are however, more twisted and insane than their original counterpart. An example of this is the difference between the actual Felix the cat and the RUC's Felix the cat. Core Members Popeye the Sailor 'is the klan's leader, who wants to purge the world of "demons." [[Fat Albert|'Fat Albert]]' '''is the klan's so-called "tech expert." He is an angry kid who has a grudge against one of Mike's followers and shows extreme hatered towards lgbt groups. [[Felix the Cat|'Felix the Cat']]' is the klan's "top hitman." He's barely actually killed anyone, and mostly takes credit for peoples' deaths he himself is not related to in any way. He is also extremely bigoted and highly religious... despite never even reading the bible in its entirety and cherrypick certain passages out of context for his own gain. [[Jabberjaw|'''Jabberjaw]]''' '''is the klan's "Historian." He is a giant fucking hypocrite, as he claims anything negative written about the RUC to be "propaganda" while he goes to insane lengths to demonize anyone the klan doesn't like ("Son and Husband" or "Eats organs" anyone?) He's also an egomaniac. His game, "Radioactive Uber Clan: World Saviors" was made using pre-made assets on Sploder, and has ABSOLUTELY no original coding or graphics put into it, even though he claims it's not. He also eats shit. Others Jafar: One of the original members of the RUC along with Popeye and their "Strategist" and "brainwasher" who makes "medicine"(AKA poison). An insane person who is totally not a main villain from Aladdin who has a weird fetish for ripping out peoples spines. Ruben's Nuts: Their Financial Manager. Is a greedy, capitalist pig who is fond of his nuts and wants to hold a huge monopoly and steal as much money as he can. Also regurgitates Cold War propaganda and major misconceptions about Communism, which he really hates. Alf: An alien with a weird nose who is their "Spy". We use the term "Spy" really loosely for him since his disguises end up making him sound like a squeaky person wearing a horrible cosplay. Garfield: One of the only sensible people within the klan. Is their "Scout" yet all he does is be lazy and do his own thing while making up a few stories, which the klan believes. Is a friend of Felix. Peter Griffin: An obese guy who is the Klans "Gunmen". He barely knows how to use a gun though and he was once a bankrobber. Noid: The Klans "Powerhouse". Basically a very angry midget in a rabbit costume who jumps around in a pogostick breaking peoples bones. He REALLY hates pizza. Also, married to Tremaine. Yuck. Dr. Zitbag: Is the Klans "Scientist". He spends more of his time being a manwhore and oogling anything that has boobs or vaginas than actually working. Is almost never credited for his work. Street Sharks: The Klans "Muscles". They're giant, anthropomorphic and muscly sharks that are very stupid, letting the RUC manipulate them to do stuff in the name of the "Wu Tang Clan". Pink Panther: The Klans personal "Thief". Another sensible member, like Garfield. He usually just buys stuff and claims he stole it, which the RUC ends up being impressed like a bunch of easily impressed babies. Polish Yeti: A big, hairy Yeti who is their "Elite General". A very aggressive and lazy Yeti who the RUC hyped up to be the next "big thing". Best reaction they got were people shocked that yetis existed. Worst reaction they got were laughter. Is said to be the best dancer in the clan(Which given how the other members dance, may very well be true). (And Boomstick): A skinhead who is Polish Yetis personal assistant. He's pretty much just an accessory to him, that's why his name is written like that. Lady Tremaine: Also known by her more accurate name, Bitch. Despite what Bitch says that she's not "part of the clan", with what she does she may as well be. She works in the RUCamps. Count Chocula: Another founding member of the RUC who is the klans "Vampire". Despite being a founding member of the RUC and one of the oldest members in there, he gets treated to work at Guard Duty. He thinks he's a king though and became weak due to his obsession with chocolate. Mr. Rogers: A robot designed to look like the Late Fred Rogers. He is only "Mr. Rogers" in appearance since he does stuff that'd make the real Mr. Rogers roll in his grave. He ends up being used to brainwash children. Cyril Sneer: A stoner ant eater who is the Klans "Black Market Dealer". The RUC makes him out to be an "Edgy Traitor" when all he does is well, be a stoner. He is virtually harmless. Popeye doesn't like him though. Albert Protection Squad: A group of thugs who really like suits who were hired to protect Albert. They're literally glasses swaps of each other(Except one who has facial hair!) wait, actually... who? Titans: Mutants the RUC made to control over. Their existence further proves the RUCs sociopathy and them not caring about their own members humanity. Merlin the Wizard: A deceased wizard the RUC kidnapped. Before he died of Old Age, the RUC kidnapped him into being a founding member of the clan. For the rest of his old, Now miserable life, the RUC would abuse him to the point of him speaking in rhymes. When he died of old age, the RUC believed Bern killed him by burning him alive... and somehow Albert Wesker from Resident Evil was involved. Chalice, the great Mary Sue of the Divines: The "great woman of the divines" whom is more of a Mary Sue. A Crazy Old lady who mentally tortures her husband and thinks she's 1000 years old and friends with Jesus. The image they use of her was taken from a Castlevania game. She gives the RUC special "tasks" and sometimes mixes her grocery list in these tasks. Powerpuff girls: Contrary to (semi) popular belief, the Klans Powerpuff Girls aren't little girls. They're regular soldiers forced to dress as them. Daffy Duck: The RUCs Deceased "medic". While going after Tupac Shakur, the Klan got hungry and after reading up on Duck recipes, they decided to eat Daffy alive. Somehow his body is preserved to this day to be eaten. Kuglov Ruslanovich: One of the only post-War members the RUC got. An angry Russian Teen who ran away from his parents, Kuglov ended up meeting his angry Aunt on the road who was pissed that he was in the RUC and the Klan thought that was Bern shapeshifting as her. Eventually Kuglov drove back into traffic and got killed. Pupeye: A rabid, unhealthy chihuahua that was Popeyes pet. Eventually bit Tech and got killed by Felix out of frustration whom made up the story that Tech gave Pupeye "radioactive rabies" and had to be put down. "Heroism" Despite their claim of using "Heroism" and how much they claim they're "heroes and the good guy" they do immoral things from raping people, killing people, destroying cities, driving people to the point of insanity, genocide, and a bunch of other shit. They claim it's alright as long as it's "heroic." Another fine example of their heroism is their ego and tendency to reiterate that fact. For one thing, they often make holidays named after and dedicated to themselves (case in point: Popeye Appreciation Week, which was not made by the fans of the RUC but by the RUC themselves). Besides holidays, they also name landmarks and places and whatever else after themselves; an example being the Jabberjaw Theatre. Really, these guys seem to care more about their image as "heroes" rather than actually being heroes. The RUC is stupid enough to believe that everyone supports them and really believe they are heroes. They claim that anyone who's against them are either "demons" or whiny brats. Ironic, considering what the RUC usually says if you insult them. They claim that critics and anyone who's against them are a "vocal minority" while the majority love them; hey, maybe they wouldn't be a minority now if you didn't kill most of the people who were against you, right Jabby? Surprisingly, people who are not sockpuppets actually support the RUC, they're called RUCitizens . They're either insane enough to believe that the RUC really are heroes, or they're complete retarded assholes who use the RUC because they do things that they can use for their own gains and purposes, or maybe they're both. (Sometimes the RUC's ideals actually coincide with groups they claim to be fighting against, hell, those groups actually really support these fuckers). Racism They really really hate demons. They also seem to hate Asians too, considering the things they say on their wiki. The Asian hate definitely stems from their hatred of anime and anything Japanese. They even have a petition for having Japanese products banned from America (which obviously failed). They're like an exaggerated Radical Conservative in the sense that they honestly don't believe they're racist yet attack minority groups thinking they're "evil demons". Some speculate their twisted vision makes them see anyone who ain't like them or who fits into what they call a "human" as a "demon" while others believe its a facade and they actually are blatantly racist. After realizing the accusations were there they formed Project Equality which is just a cash-in on recent equality related news. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan